nightmare remedy
by miseryoftheunderworld23
Summary: susannah has a nightmare and a special someone comes to the rescue WARNING: in my opinion this is really bad but if you want to read it you can if you don't than don't you chose guys


**CHAPTER 1**

**WARNING!: i didn't mean to but, and it's how you see it, but susannah might sound a little girly, well to me she does**

* * *

"mummy mummy the man scares me!" i said as i run to my mum, but as i'm trying to get to her she's getting farther and farther "MUMMY MUMMY! come back come back he's chasing me he's chasing me!" i scream as i run towards her but she's still so far "m-mummy h-help me"

i scream awake and shot straight up when someone starts calling my name "Susannah wake up!" it takes me a second to realise that it's jesse shaking me awake

"huh...jesse why are you here?" i asked i looked around and found that i was in my room i looked at my clock and it read 1:30am in flashing lights i looked at jesse who was next to my crouching next to my bed. "Susannah you were having a nightmare I just got concerned because you were thrashing and yelling a lot saying someone was chasing you. I woke you up because i thought you'd hurt yourself are you okay?"

I was breathing heavily "y-yeah i-it was just a nightmare is all I-I'm fine"

"Querida, no your not. You were nearly screeching I'm surprised your family didn't wake u-" he was cut off from a loud bang of thunder that made me jump "for god's sake i nearly had one heart attack i don't one two!" i thought to the heavens because of jesse next to me

"Okay before another thunder crash interrupts me, please tell me why your so shook up and i know you well enough to know it takes something big to do that" i tired to make up an excuse but i knew it was pointless he had herd nearly all of my excuses so i said with a sigh "i just had a nightmare is all nothing to worry about i just told you that"  
"do you want to talk to me about it i might be able to help you know, querida"  
"im telling you jesse it was nothing"  
"im gonna keep on asking until you tell me susannah i don't give up easily"  
"fine, your lucky i'm tired" he smirked at that and chuckled

I sighed and started "my nightmare was about when i was 4 me and mum were at the park and i was playing on the swings while my mum watch me from her bench it was getting close to dinner and mum said we should start going home i said five more minutes and started swinging again when I noticed a man coming towards me and there was something seriously messed up with this guy h-he had this really gross face it looked like it was melting but staying in-intacted he started to call my name in this sing-song voice ''_Susannah Susannah_'' as fast as i could i got off the swing and ran to my mum and didn't leave her side until we were at home. But in the dream when i-im running to her she keeps getting f-farther and farther and i can't get to her t-then the man catches up with me and he takes me away from her and...and he...he..." at that point jesse was holding my hand and but he let go instead to sit on my bed and hold me close. He started to stroke my hair and rocking back and forth while saying "shhhh shhhh querida it's alright your safe your here I'm with you your safe" I'm not embarrassed to admit this but I'd clung to him, i couldn't help it after the kiss he barely talks to me anymore i couldn't help but cling to him "j-jesse can i ask you s-something?"  
"of course, querida what is it?"  
"why have you been avoiding me?"  
he took a while to answer seeming to chose his words carefully "because i took advantage of you i couldn't look at you knowing what i did and face the fact that you might hate me susannah" i looked up at jesse and untied my hands from around his chest and put them on his neck " jesse you didn't take advantage of me, remember this is me were talking about if i thought you were then you would've known because,well you would be in a world of pain" he looked at me and said "so you didn't think that i took advantage of you?"  
"jesse i swear to god if you say that you took advantage of me again then i'll have no choice to hurt you because for the last time you di-" i was cut off by jesse kissing me again! haha! i closed my my eyes and kissed him back and...well lets just say i didn't want to go anywhere for a while

what felt like hours apparently were only like 10 minutes i couldn't believe it but, sadly, he pulled away and said panting "susannah you have school in a few hours-" he let go of me and climbed off the bed i lied back down and said "can you at least stay until i go to sleep it would help" he smiled at me and i pretty much melted. he sat next to my bed and stroked my hair until i fell asleep again dreaming about our kiss.

* * *

**this is probably the worst thing i've written in my life,wow, i know it so you don't have to rub it in guys**  
**SO REVIEWS ARE WELCOME NO FLAMES! **


End file.
